V1.0.0.110
* Champions' Mana Regeneration increased. * Mana Regeneration changed for Runes and Masteries. |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.110 |Prev = 1.0.0.109 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net League of Legends v1.0.0.110 Champions * : Karma sends forth hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal allies in the cone based on a % of their missing life. * : Karma bonds an ally or enemy creating a beam between them. Allied anchors have increased movement speed and enemy anchors have reduced movement speed. Enemy units that come in contact with the beam take magic damage. ** Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. * : Karma summons a protective shield that absorbs incoming damage. ** Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, energy radiates out from the shield dealing damage to enemy units around Karma's target. * (Ultimate): Karma empowers her next ability to do an additional effect. Mantra is available at level 1 and does not require a skill point. * (Innate): Karma gains increased Ability Power corresponding to her % of missing Health. * no longer deals bonus damage to towers. * range increased to 700 from 675. * : ** It now has a particle to indicate the amount of stacks. ** Fixed a tooltip bug that stated Ezreal was gaining 15% attack speed per stack instead of 10%. ** Fixed a bug where some of Ezreal's spells were displaying incorrect text on cast. * 's area of effect size and projectile speed have been increased slightly. * Fixed a bug where was not properly drawing aggro from towers and monsters. * Fixed a bug where Jax would lose health while leveling in some instances. * : ** Base damage per dagger increased to 50/65/80 from 40/50/60. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.3. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 50% from 55%. * Fixed a bug where sometimes wouldn't show a particle while active. * Fixed a bug with where it would occasionally scale off of ability power instead of attack damage even though attack damage provided slightly more overall damage. * : ** Shield generation increased to 25/27.5/30% from 20/25/30%. ** Fixed a tooltip bug where it said it had 5% decay but it was actually 3%. * Fixed a bug where could not deal damage to the same target within 1 second of the previous hit. * : ** Slow reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 28/36/44/52/60%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * cooldown increased to 12 from 9. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 513 from 508. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 82. ** Base armor increased to 19 from 17.2. ** Armor per level increased to 3.8 from 3.2. * ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. ** Base damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 80% from 60%. ** Non-Furious healing reduced to 7.5% from 10%. ** Healing bonus when damaging Champions increased to 300% from 200%. * cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 from 14/13/12/11/10. * armor reduction changed to 15/17.5/20/22.5/25% from a flat 10/15/20/25/30. * Fixed a bug where Renekton was gaining bonus attack damage while wounded. * Fixed a bug where could be dodged. * ** Base heal changed to 60/120/180/240/300 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. ** Armor buff increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 15/20/25/30/35. ** Buff duration reduced to 4 from 9. ** Removed from her tips. * reworked: ** Passive: Now grants 10/15/20/25/30% increased movement speed as long as you haven't been struck by a champion or turret in the last 5 seconds. ** Active: Teemo gains double his passive movement speed for 4 seconds. This bonus is not lost on hit. * : ** Slow percentage reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. * health cost reduced to 30/40/50/60/70 from 30/45/60/75/90. * Fixed a bug where Vladimir would lose health when leveling in some instances. Items * now shows as a build option instead of . * : ** Cost increased to 475 from 435. ** Armor increased to 9 from 8. ** Health regen per 5 seconds increased to 10 from 8. * : ** Cost increased to 475 from 435. ** Damage increased to 9 from 8. * : ** Cost increased to 475 from 435. ** Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 4. * cost increased to 2290 from 2090. * cost increased to 3600 from 3400. * Fixed a bug with where the cost was inadvertently increased and the mana gain lowered. Spells * ** Each unit now gains ability power and attack damage based on the caster's level, rather than each individual unit's level. * Fixed a bug where Rally provided ability power whether or not you had the mastery. * Fixed a bug where Rally was granting less ability power and attack damage than it stated. Masteries * mana to health regeneration converted reduced by about 33% and clarified the tooltip to show that it was regeneration per 5 seconds. * mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 1/2/3 from 1.66/3.33/5. * health reduced to 12/24/36/48 from 15/30/45/60. Runes * Clarity Runes reduced in effectiveness by about 33%. * Quintessences of Fortitude reduced in effectiveness by about 20%. General * is now immune to disables. * All Champions with mana had their base mana regeneration increased by 2.5 mana per 5 seconds and mana regeneration per 5 seconds per level increased by 0.2. * Adjusted many champions' PVP.net attack, defense, spell, and difficulty ratings. * Removed many PVP.net tags (like heal, stun, and pet) and made the remaining tags more accurate. * Updated many Champions' recommended item lists. * Fixed several spells that did not preload properly, causing a delay the first time used in game. Undocumented Changes Graphics * The graphics for have been improved. New Skins * * * New Custom Game Bots * * * * Removed Custom Game Bots * * * Custom Game Difficulty * New Player and Easy difficulty setting replaced with a single Beginner difficulty. In-Game Shop * No longer opens via right click. Patch Preview Video 500px|center